Book of Mobs
by TriCipher
Summary: The Book of Mobs recieved from Herobrine in Kingdom Quest. Kind of a side story.
1. Chapter 1

**Page 1: King Burt of House Heartache**

**History:**

Burt was once a pet zombie, made to fight in slavery pits. Then an experimental potion splashed onto him, and he passed away.

A year later, the body started moving. It had grown bigger, and muscles shivered under the movement.

He went back to the pits, and he caused a massacre. He freed all the zombies and they bowed to him. The new faction eventually settled in a ruined castle.

This is now the Kingdom of the Zombies, and Burt has remained ruler for a century.

**Attacks:**

Throw Attack - King Burt will throw you, and slam you with his fists like a volleyball.

Melee Attack - King Birt will slam his fists into the ground, sending a shockwave in that direction.

Roar Attack - King Burt will roar, and Zombies will pop out of the ground and attack you.

**Passive Techniques:**

Night Heal - King Burt regenerates his health when night time.

Fighting Spirit - When you kill Burt, he will lay on the ground. Moments later, he gets back up.

**Weaknesses:**

Even though King Burt has never been killed, he has shown a fear of fire. This may be a weakness, but no one is sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 2: Queen Endra of House Crystalia<strong>

**History:**

As a young Enderchild, she was always a talented mage. At the young age of 11, Endra had bested all Endermagi and became the High Endmage.

Now, as an Enderwoman, she is a master of the lost arts. Her main magic is Ender Magic, although others include Telik Magic and Portan Magic.

**Attacks:**

Energy Sphere - Endra will throw balls of concentrate magic at the target. This will cause blindness for 10 seconds.

Ender Magic - Queen Endra will either teleport behind you and throw you, or teleport you 10 block into the air.

Portan Magic - Endra will summon a black portal, which will take whoever steps into it wherever they please.

Telik Magic - Endra can fly, but only for a short amount of time.

**Passive Techniques:**

Night Shade - When in low health, she will turn into a purple energy creature. She will then spawn other energy creatures to disguise herself.

Magi's Aura - Endermagi will appear and fight to protet Endra when her health gets low. It is not unlike King Burt's Roar Attack.

**Weaknesses:**

Endra will gladly accept a magic duel. Then she won't use her attacks, and only magic will apply to the fight. If you atack with anything apart from a wand, she will instantly kill you. However, if you defeat her fairly, she will relinquish the crown. This has happened before, but she has reclaimed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 3: Attacknid of House VenX<strong>

**History:**

A normal spider was picked. It had the deadliest venom known to Minecraftian, and they experimented with the venom. When finished with the result, they injected it back in,

They miscalculated the result, however, and it made the spider grow abnormally large. It's eyes turned a sickly green, and Spiders would climb onto it and feed. It became like a parent, and eventually a monarch.

**Attacks:**

Venom Shot - Attacknid will shoot a green web-like substance, which would give the target Slowness and Poison for a minute (60 seconds)

Melee Attack - Attacknid will bite, giving Poison for 10 seconds.

Cobweb Slam - The floor within a 10-block radius will be covered with webs.

**Passive Techniques:**

Habitable Web - Cobwebs don't slow Attacknid down.

Sticky Legs - Attacknid can climb on the ceiling.

**Weaknesses:**

If Attacknid can't move, it is significantly less deadly. The best option of survival is to cut off it's legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 4: King Krossbone of House Skulleton<strong>

**History:**

King Kross Linear was the best war commander in the Linear house. He won every battle he fought, but was betrayed by his second lieutenant Xavier Calibur. Xavier then had him dipped alive in acid.

The acid melted the flesh off of his bones, but he still lived. Since he had no flesh, be became the Skeleton King and Commander. He took up a new house and led the skeletons in war strategies, including castles, armour and even swords.

**Attacks:**

Homing Shot - The shot will folow the target until it hits. The move needs time to recharge after it is used.

Multi-Arrow - Krossbone will shoot 8 consectutive arrows.

Ranged Shot - Krossbone shoots two arrows.

**Passive Techniques:**

Gatling Shot - Krossbone shoots faster the closer the target is.

Ranged Armour - Arrows aren't very effective on Krossbone.

**Weaknesses:**

If he gets taken apart, he cannot put himself together. However, in previous circumstances, his Skeletons have always been on hand to put him back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 5: Queen Withern of House Skulleton<strong>

**History:**

The sister of Krossbones, she was better at swordfighting. Wendy Linear had a distant claim to the throne, but she was close with her brother all the same.

Her fiance Jon Calibur had her assinated a week after Krossbone was "killed" by pushing her into lava. She had the same fate to be turned into a skeleton, but her bones were scorched.

**Attacks:**

Scrape Sword - Withern scrapes her sword on the ground and then attacks while the opponent is distracted.

Quick Stab - Withern darts forward, stabs, and steps back.

Cross-Slash - Queen Withern slashes in an X with her longsword. If you dodge, she'll get stronger but slower.

**Passive Techniques:**

Blazing Armour - If you hit her with a melee attack, you will catch on fire.

Fighting Spirit - When you kill Withern, she will lay on the ground. Moments later, she gets back up.

**Weaknesses:**

Withern cannot put herself back together. She gets her Wither Skeletons to put her back togther.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is the Book of Mobs. It's for the Kingdom Quest. All of these mobs will appear in this order.**

_You probably should have mentioned the spoile alert part.  
><em>

**Oh, right. SPOILER ALERT!  
><strong>

_Too late now, doofus.  
><em>

**OkayCiao! HA DID IT FIRST!  
><strong>

_He who laughs last laughs hardest. HAHAHA!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 6: Lord Porkeon of the Bacorne Faction**

**History:**

Before being a Zombie Pigman, he was the Prince of Pigs. But when going through the kingdom's nether portal, it malfunctioned.

Everyone who went through came out a Zombie Pigman. But the prince was in a rush, and he was the first to feel it's effects.

He now leads a mercenary faction.

**Attacks:**

Dagger Throw - Porkeon will throw one of his many Gold Daggers at you.

Melee Attack - Porkeon slashes with his Gold Schimitar.

Rotten Bite - Porkeon bites you, leaving you with Hunger and Poison for 50 seconds.

**Passive Techniques:**

Blazing Armour - If you melee attack Porkeon, you will be burnt.

Strengthened Snout - You can't hide from Porkeon, because he can smell you.

**Weaknesses:**

His heart is still that of a pig. If he gets cut open, he gets his Faction to fight for him so he can stitch it shut. This might be his weakness.

**Page 7: King Dynamo of House Explosa**

**History:**

As a human, he was one of the greatest minds to think. Now, his great mind is in a mechacreeper.

He can speak every language, and has advanced creepers to be smarter.

**Attacks:**

Xplosive Breath - Dynamo shoots a lit TNT out of it's mouth. It does more damage than a normal TNT

Charged Strike - Lightning comes down and strikes all nearby creepers.

Headbutt - Dynamo headbutts the target, sending it flying.

**Passive Techniques:**

Attraction - All creepers within 500 blocks are drawn towards Dynamo

Afterburn - When you kill Dynamo, he will explode. Earlier prototypes ensured this was added.

**Weaknesses:**

Ironic as it may be, Explosive damage has been shown to do the most damage. This is the key to defeating the mechacreeper.

**Page 8: Globb of House Slimera**

History:

The little slime was used as a test experiment for the chemical that hit Burt. It made him and his brother a Magma Cube fuse.

It now commands both mobs, as it can expand and contract at will.

**Attacks:**

Slimeshot - Fires a slimeball at the target. HAd a 50 percent chance to burn the target, and 50 percent chance to slow it.

Bodyquake - Globb jumps into the air and comes crashing down, causing a shockwave that encompasses 10x10 blocks.

Absorbtion - Globb takes the target into it's body, draining it's health.

**Passive Techniques:**

Blazing Armour - If you melee attack Globb, you will be burnt.

Expansion - Globb can turn into any size it wants.

**Weaknesses:**

Slimes cannot swim, and it might be the same for Globb. This may not work, however, so be prepared for a different strategy.

**Page 9: Queen Hellga of House Nethio**

**History:**

A squid that goes into the nether becomes a ghast. The King Squid, however, only saves this for exile. So when it is found out his wife, Queen Aquarii, is a traitor, he regretfully exiles her into the nether.

Because she is more squid than ghast, she can also shoot water.

**Attacks:**

Fire/Water Ball - Hellga shoots an elemental ball that has 50 percent chance to be either fire or water.

Gripping Bite - Hellga binds the target with her tentacles, and then takes a massive bite out of it.

Charged Shot - Hellga waits a few seconds, and then fires a concentrated ball of plasma.

**Passive Techniques:**

Attraction - All ghasts within 500 blocks are drawn towards Hellga

Fiery Aura - All Fire Magic is strengthened, while all Ice Magic is weakened.

**Weaknesses:**

Her insides are sensitive and vulnerable to attack. Her mouth is the easiest target.

**Page 10: Queen Cylindr of House Blazier**

**History:**

As a little Blazling, this little one was trained for war. As a result, she has learnt how to hold things with her Blaze Rods.

This widens her horizon as she has many Blaze Rods and can hold many things at once.

**Attacks:**

Fire-Slashball - Cylindr fires a weak shot at the target, and then slashes while they are distracted.

Coneyor Melee - Every Melee weapon she hols is launched ne after the other, in a rapid cycle.

Flaming Cyclone - Cylindr spins her Blaze Rods rapidly, creating a vacuum of air. She then shoots fire into the vacuum, making a Firestorm.

**Passive Techniques:**

Spinshield - Blaze Rods act assheilds and move to protect Cylindr.

Blazing Armour - If you melee attack Cylindr, you will be burnt.

**Weaknesses:**

Like a common Blaze, Cylindr is weak to ice and water damage. Either bring snowballs and waterbuckets, or learn Ice and Aqua Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There might be more, so be prepared to look at more mobs. It's really hard though.**

_Yea, mmkay._

**..Why don't you care all of a sudden?  
><strong>

_Oh, cool.  
><em>

What are you doing?

**Oh god, not ANOTHER one!  
><strong>

Hey! I resent that!  
><span>

_All three! Yay!  
><em>

**What were you doing, anyway?**

_Okayciao!_

**GOD DAMNIT!  
><strong>

Umm.. Bye?_  
><em>


End file.
